


RWBY Forced Equality

by RokiRoad



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RokiRoad/pseuds/RokiRoad
Summary: The White Fang has come up with a new violent and forceful way to make faunas the superior race and involves a certain heiress.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dragged from the depths of my fanfic net account called EstelleAgain. Never used this site before and this is my first post on here. enjoy mi writin boiis n grils

Forced Equality

AN The stories title might be changed and this fanfiction was written purely for fun.

RWBY is owned and created by RoosterTeeth.

Summary: The White Fang has come up with a new violent and forceful way to make faunas the superior race and involves a certain heiress.

"Allllllright Team RWBY! Another great day of classes and then our Team weekend!" Ruby bellows waking up the rest of the team with all her cheer. Groans rumble throughout the room which only causes Ruby to smile. Yang leaps down from her bunk, slams into Weiss and stumbles back onto Blake's foot.

"Yang could you please act with some sort of decorum?" Weiss said but immediately ended what would be an argument by walking into the bathroom with her belongings to get ready for the morning.

"Sheesh. She needs to chill, its Friday!" Yang exclaimed. Blake moves around Yang and stomps on her foot to get to her wardrobe. "UM OW." Yang says nursing her foot as Ruby just quietly giggles to herself about her teams antics. Yang quickly gets over it and also gets ready.

"So first lesson to start the day is… Grimm studies. Yay." Ruby says unenthusiastically. Two groans respond.

"Friday officially ruined." Yang grumbles.

"Well I for one think Professor Port's stories are to be learned from. It is always beneficial to hear a Huntsman's exp-" ignoring Weiss' wisdom as she enters.

"Last one there buys drinks!" Yang races out with Ruby, leaving Blake and Weiss behind in the dorm room.

They both glance at each other. "It's early." Blake reasons and Weiss nods her agreement and they both prepare to casually walk to the cafeteria. As they step out the dorm door however Blake turns to see Weiss sprinting down the hallway. "HEY!" Blake shouts at the betrayal as she also makes a run to breakfast.

Arriving in the cafeteria late and out of breath she walks up to the table with both Team JNPR and Team RWBY at their table with Weiss slightly out of breath. "Hey Blake! Late to the party. You owe us drinks." Yang muses.

"I suppose I do," she states looking Weiss in the eyes. "don't I?" Weiss has the decency to look guilty. "I'll go with you Blake." She offers. "You sure you won't sprint away?" Blake counters.

"Of course not." Weiss offers again with a nervous look. At the vending machine Weiss ends up paying for the drinks out of guilt for the faunus girl.

"How generous of you." Blake remarks, gathering her drink choices.

Walking back to give their team mates with the drinks they hear shouting near the vending machine and turn to look in that direction only to find Cardin Winchester harassing yet another faunas student. "Are you sure an animal like you even deserves to be here?" Cardin gets in the dog faunas' face and spits while Blake just looked in horror and shame at the scene unable to do anything. "Disgusting," but before Cardin could say any more to the faunas he was suddenly launched back into a wall and effectively knocked out. Blake looks at the lingering snowflake crested glyph in shock.

"Weiss?" Blake asks.

"He had it coming." was all Weiss responded with and continued to walk back to their friends. Blake just scowled at the response but inwardly felt elated that the heiress actively tried to defend the faunas in her own way. To Blake it only showed that the heiress' views on the faunas have somewhat improved.

"Thanks Weiss." she told to her retreating back and Weiss just hmph'd trying to play it cool.

"Okay. So carbonated water for Yang, carbonated water for Ruby, carbonated water for Weiss and Water for me." Blake gave out the drinks. Ruby and Yang looked horrified at the drink choice but Weiss took it as penance for tricking her.

"Your the worst Blake!" Ruby shouted in mock anger while Yang scowled at the drink like an enemy.

"I lost so had to do the right thing… with some assistance." Blake acknowledged Weiss' addition. "It'll wake you up ready for Port anyway." She reasoned. Ruby handed Weiss an apple and Yang gave Blake a tuna sandwich so they could all eat quickly and get to class early, no thanks to Weiss' timing preference.

As they ate they listened to another one of Nora's crazy stories but most likely glorified event and/or dream, something about… pancake grimm? Once they finished breakfast they all headed over to professor Ports class and prepared to try to stay awake. "I'll see you all on the other side." Ruby said dramatically as she took her seat on the edge of the bench.

"Oh hush, don't be so dramatic." Weiss said with a faux frown, neatening her pages on the desk ready to write Professor Port's entire lecture onto paper. Blake took her place next to Weiss as Yang sat down next to her, now in their seats it wouldn't be long before Port showed up to blurt a story.

"Soooo, what you got planned for us tomorrow sis?" Yang leaned onto the big wood desk in front of her.

"Well I'm glad you asked Yang because the other day I noticed our weapons looked a bit saddened and needed some high level, luxurious maintenance and I know just the pla-"

"What Ruby's true intentions are is to go to see the new bakery in Vale due to their popularity in cookie baking under the guise of weapon maintenance. Am I wrong?" Weiss interrupted with a smirk towards Ruby.

"...no." She responded glumly. "But! I do think we can also give our weapons some pro love and enjoy our day out in Vale for some very special team bonding!" Ruby tried to fix.

"I'm down." Yang said with a grin.

"As am I." Blake agreed and everyone looked to Weiss who sighed.

"While I'm not opposed-"

"Great! That's a plan for tomorrow!" Ruby quickly said as Professor Port walked into class.

"Okay students settle down." Port said with a loud cheery voice to quiet his students. "We'll be focusing some more on the topic of beowolf anatomy!" He seemed excited, everyone knew it was just the beginning of another long story with no actual anatomy. Ruby already began the process of doodling while Weiss waited for the story to make sure not to miss anything, Yang leaned back to stare at the wall directly and Blake was already zoned out but looked somewhat attentive.

/

The bell signalling the end of Grimm studies. Team RWBY exit in a hurry towards Professor Goodwitch's combat lesson. "Oh man! I can feel it, she'll totally pick me today! I'll get to meet other weap- people and their styles some more!" Ruby exclaimed happily, bouncing up and down the corridor.

"Ruby please, you get to watch people fight either way." Weiss imputed.

"Hmmm, its not the same Weiss! I like to test my baby." she countered hugging her scythe to herself.

"Weiss you won't win in this argument." Yang said with a pat to her back.

Barging through the bustling students already exiting Professor Goodwitch's classroom Team RWBY once again took their seats at another one of their regular desks and awaited their teacher. "Okay, plan. If its doubles we'll beat them easy with all our plotted strategies but if its practice then a group free for all." Ruby said in a hushed voice.

"Excuse me? A free for all?" Weiss sounded offended.

"Hey Weissy its okay to admit you prefer one on one." Yang threw that insult in the air for grabs.

"Apologies for preferring not to use underhanded strategies." She took the bait. "Besides, I'm plenty competent enough to beat down a brute such as yourself."

"Your on Princess, if you beat me I'll be your pack horse for a week." Yang exclaimed with a chuckle. Weiss just smirked which made Ruby start to worry.

"Well for all your sakes I hope you don't think about winning because you can't beat a ninja in a battle of wits and stealth never mind a free for all." Blake decided to add fuel to the fire.

"Ha you-"

"Students we're outside for team practice so get ready." Yang was interrupted by Professor Goodwitch as some students resounded "Yesss" around the classroom, Ruby included.

"Alright team! Lets go!"

Outside on the field Team RWBY gathered in a large circle preparing to have at each other. Glancing left and right to Yang and Weiss, Ruby sped forwards towards Blake with a swing of her scythe, immediately slicing through a shadow clone. Momentarily horrified at slicing her team mate Blake took advantage and got behind Ruby to kick her in the back. Yang and Weiss both recognised each other as a threat and sprung forward as well.

Yang led on with a large hook but Weiss sidestepped and struck her in the side. Hissing in pain Yang swept Weiss off her feet with an unexpected kick. Quickly assessing damage Weiss glyphed out the way to create space.

Blake and Ruby finally breaking the pattern of clone murder, Blake managed to catch Ruby on her ribbon and forced her on her back, jumped and prepared to bring her sword down. Using her semblance Ruby sped out of the danger zone and backed up to size up her opponent. Looking to her right she saw Weiss doing the same. In the momentary distraction Blake already moved forward for another strike but stopped as a clone was left in place and kicked Ruby in the back once again.

"Ugh, Blake stop kicking!" Ruby groaned in frustration.

"Sorry, I wasn't aware there were rules in a free for all." Was the reply she received.

"Fine!" Ruby explained, she ran around her opponent with great speed, kicking up the sand of the training grounds. Swinging at where Blake thought her opponent would be ended up in a failure, and the trick with her ribbon was rendered useless. Looking up and around there were no grapple spots to save her, the click of Ruby's scythe was all she needed to know she was currently out her area of expertise. Sighing as Ruby realised and started to chuckle, she confirmed her loss.

"Ok, Ruby. You got me this round."

"Yes! Haha, maybe next time Blake." Ruby said with too much confidence.

"Maybe next time I pick the place to spar, under a nice tree. Out of this sun." She tried to play off the loss.

"Heh heh." Ruby chuckled. Ruby set off to go ambush the other two.

"Don't you dare Ruby! This is my win!" Yang bellowed still punching at Weiss, growing frustrated with her dodging. "Come at me already Weiss!"

"You think I'm stupid Xiao Long?!"

"At least our spars are tame and without… extra baggage?" Blake considered.

"Yeah… lets um, get some drink… nice ones." Ruby offered. They both left the other two to settle yet another bet.

/

"Okay class! Good session! Some more strenuous than others but well done. In time for next lesson I want you to bring your teams best strategies and put them to practice so prepare! Class dismissed." Goodwitch ended the lesson with a clap and students dispersed.

"Man, I'm beat. Port and double Goodwitch in one day? If it wasn't a Friday I'd think it'd be the worst day." Yang said with a stretch.

"So how'd your guys' match go?" Ruby asked Yang.

"I'd like to say a win but…" Yang began.

"Oh please. It was a tie at best." Weiss finished with a scoff.

"Try me any day Princess, I'll beat you again with ease."

"What you lack is finesse."

Before the argument could continue a camera clicked in the distance causing the team to pause and turn. "Uhm, sorry" Velvet timidly apologized. "I really needed some more weapon photos and it was too perfect an opportunity to miss." she explained quietly, Ruby began bounding up to velvet- talk about weapons no doubt- until Yang pulled her back.

"No problem Velvet, we weren't doing anything. We could just show you them you know?" Blake answered.

"Oh! No it's ok! A photo is all I need." She stated happily and walked towards the cafeteria for food.

"Ok?… Anyways! Lets head back to the dorm Team! And prepare for our trip to the bake- weapons maintenance… people." Ruby corrected. The team followed her back to the dorm and settled in till dinner.

"So what are we actually doing in town?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked Weiss because I made a whole trip plan… in my head. And thought we could drop our weapons off for a good spa day, trek to the bakery and pick up their delicious goods, wander around town, buy what we need to buy, scope down the area for any potentential threats and pick up our beauties before heading back!" Ruby explained with vigour and the butchering of a word.

"Right so scoping for threats with no weapons. Fun." Blake said drily.

"Come on Blakey. As if theres going to be actual threats in a city like Vale." Yang defended.

"Oh yeah. Maybe the WhiteFang and Co just up and disappear for our evening out." Was Weiss' sarcastic reply.

"Guys! It's not like we're defenceless! Besides, our weapons need this TLC." Ruby tried to reason.

"Ok, ok. But I don't feel like this is a good idea." Weiss stated with a little more worry than was necessary.

"Meh, no one is dumb enough to mug Huntresses to be." Ruby said with a smile.

/

AN. Probably a few spelling mistakes but I did attempt to rewrite this story twice lol. This piece has been sat in my folder for a while now and I decided it was time to put it out there. I would love reviews, I know my writing is dodgy and I try to put in too much detail that it becomes boring but any tips and tricks to help that die would be great ;) Reviews are appreciated but not compulsory. I will write the next chapter by the 27th maybe before :D

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poof princess

Forced Equality

RWBY is owned and created by RoosterTeeth.  
Summary: The White Fang has come up with a new violent and forceful way to make faunas the superior race and involves a certain heiress.

The moment the she set foot off the airship from Beacon academy Weiss felt uneasy in a sense that something would go wrong. Wrong being on the level of someone walking by and snagging Yang's hair kind of wrong. The bad kind. Even if it would be amusing, she smirked to herself.

“So, we're here. Where to first Ruby?” Blake asks the leader. “Weapons maintenance obviously.” The girl in question said. Running in the direction of the weapons maintenance store. Following her lead the group approached in a slightly more calm manner. Reaching the store front the team eyed up the door before Ruby led them in. 

“Guys, I know what your still thinking, 'Why on Remnant is Ruby going to allow people to touch her baby?' Well that, team, is a good question because, you see-” She was interrupted again. “We visited here before we came to Beacon and once before again with uncle Qrow.” Yang finished the potential story quickly. 

“I see.” Weiss hums, inspecting the gear around the room while Blake just nods. “They certainly look qualified.” Weiss observed. Ruby quickly grabs Myrtenaster and Gambol Shroud and placed them carefully onto the store front's counter before her victims could retort. Crescent Rose and Ember Celica was also placed upon the store counter. 

The clerk nodded and placed the weapons on a rack behind him. “I'll figure them out.” He stated with conviction. “Excuse me?” Weiss sounded alarmed at his response. “Relax Weiss, I called them before we came.” Ruby beamed. Blake put a hand on Weiss' shoulder. “Calm down, what's the worst that could happen? If it comes down to it we have teeth.” Blake said with a small smile. “Kitties got claws too.” Yang said with a punch to Blake's arm. “Yang.” Was the warning response she received.

“Okay team! Lets go!” Ruby led the team out the door again into the lightly crowded street and spotted a monkey faunas she sought out to greet. “Man, its pretty busy today, hey Sun!” 

“Ruby, hey what's your team out here for this time?” Sun began a conversation.

“Sup, Snow Angel.” Neptune had slipped past the front line defence of Ruby and Yang and approached the heiress and cat faunas. Sighing the heiress pinched the bridge of her nose to fend off an oncoming headache. 

“Neptune, we've gone over this many times. Stop. With. The. Names.” Weiss seemed tired of his shenanigans and honestly so was Blake. “Nice to see you too, Neptune. Care to tell us why your here?” Blake averted a lecture.

“Oh right, Me and Sun caught wind of something big going down.” He leaned in and whispered. “Something about another WhiteFang movement.” He moved away and looked around sceptically almost searchingly.

“What?!” Blake and Weiss harshly whispered back. “I thought they were done with their movements after Torchwick.” Blake stated. “Yeah well, its what we heard from a… um, reliable Source.”

“You sound confident.” Weiss stated with a scowl. “Well, I'm confident its nothing big. Just a few angry Faunas.” He said with a scratch to his head. Blake scowled at him, “That's how something always starts.”

“We'll see you around then Ruby, Yang.” Sun walked up to Neptune. “Lets go and… scout!” He finished and dragged Neptune away by the hand. Both Ruby and Yang waving them off but Blake and Weiss looked at each other sceptically. 

Ruby looked excited before shouting. “Onwards! To the Bakery!” “Wait Ruby, I'm not so sure. Maybe Weiss was right to be a bit worried about leaving our weapons before we came.” Blake seemed to worry a bit a Neptune's news. However it seemed like Sun hadn't told the red and yellow members of their team what Neptune had told them. Then again Neptune had a flair for the dramatic but then again, again he probably wouldn't joke about the sensitive topic.

“C'mon Blakey, lets just go enjoy the town!” Yang grabbed Blake's arm and Ruby grabbed Weiss' before heading off. “Ugh Yang.” Blake snapped back. “Whoa, you okay?” Yang questioned with immediate worry. Blake glanced at Weiss, Yang caught it a glanced at her too. Weiss looked as spooked as Blake did if not more.

“No, its nothing. I'm sure Sun and Neptune are looking for something, they have our contact info if something comes up.” Weiss discreetly threw out that reassurance for Blake and maybe even for herself. 

Weiss pushed Ruby off her arm as well. “I can walk by myself, Ruby.” The other girl just chuckled awkwardly with a scratch to her head. 

Before the team even reached the bakery, they could smell it. Just as they could see the queue outside the bakery before they reached it. “Nooooo!” Ruby dramatically fell to her knees, her hood draping over her head in defeat with a slump to the floor.

“Awh Rubes, don't worry. We only have to wait a bit.” Attempting to reason with her little sister. Yang reached down to pull her up to her feet and patted her on the back. “Ok guys, you know what? I'll wait in line for you all.” Yang looked triumphant. 

Ruby gasped in what sounded like awe at her sister. “Yang! You. Your a hero.” Ruby glomped her sister dramatically with a sniffle. “It's ok sis. I'll always be here for you.” 

Weiss and Blake simply raised an eyebrow to the display. “Well then, since you don't mind waiting. Do you also mind if we walk around town without you for a bit?” Blake asked first. 

Yang let go of her sister, putting an end to the embarrassing public display of theatrics. “Nah, you can get your boring bits done with and we can meet up at the park.” Yang said with a grin.  
“Oh, how generous of you.” Blake drily remarked.

Blake turned to Weiss. “I'm going to go to the 'boring' book store, care to join me Weiss.” Weiss stopping to consider the question finally answered. “Yes, I think I will. I need some material to review.” 

Ruby bounced towards the two girls, “Oh! Oh! I'm coming too! A new comic just came out a few weeks ago, they might have it! Meet you at the park Yang!” Ruby yelled as the girls turned to leave Yang yawning in line.  
Trekking back down the main street the girls immediately came to a small book shop. The staple of every Team RWBY trip to Vale. Blake sighed in content as she stepped through the doors to the book shop with the jingle of the bell signalling customers had just walked in. The clerk perked up from his chair with an eager grin towards RWB. 

Blake basically bee-lined straight towards the Romance section, trying to play it off she went into Science Fiction. Weiss just watched on, really, who did she think she was fooling. She thought with a huff as she strode into the Dust studies section. Realising there was almost no new material she didn't already read. May as well check out the basics and advanced again. Picking up the books she sat down and began to shift through the worn books before checking out.

Ruby still trying to read cover to back of the new comic she found before Blake was finished saw Weiss sit down with her own book choice. Walking over and sitting down at the table her friend, no, best friend got she saw what she was reading. “Again, Weiss?” Ruby sounded almost bored.

“Hey, touching up on basics doesn't hurt.” Weiss haughtily countered before flicking to the next page quietly. Ruby began reading her own with an amused sigh at her best friend.

Blake was currently sifting through more smut than the average person could handle before settling on three perfect titles with a small smile, hugging them to her chest and sneakily adding a sci-fi to the top of the pile, she went to the check out. The clerk, his never changing eager smile, scanned the books and placed them flat side down, as if he knew she'd want the sci-fi hiding her choices. “Thank you for coming!” He said with that same smile. 

Blake too sat down with her friends. “I'm done.” She simply stated. “Oh, good. I was getting worried. I'm going to check these out again.” Weiss walked to the counter. 

“Annnd done.” Ruby closed her comic with a smile. “Already?” Blake asked in almost shock. “Haha, yeah. I'm a fast reader.” Was all that was heard as Ruby shot down the aisle to put the comic back.

“Ok, I'm ready. I suppose that's the 'boring' bit then.” Weiss said holding her two books in her arms. “Yang should be done by now, it's been 20 minutes since we got here.” Blake nodded to her team mate. 

Ruby shot up to the girls, “Oh! I'm so excited! I hope she got me cookies! I'll go find her, meetyouguysthere!” Was her speedy speech as she ran through the door, the bell clanging so loud it made Blake recoil from the noise.

Weiss saw her team mate flinch and immediately steadied her with a hand to her arm. Blake appreciatively nodded and began to walk casually out the door with Weiss. 

Weiss' scroll went off and she saw that it was an unknown number. What I thought I blocked these- “Weiss, its probably a telemarketer.” Blake reasoned. “No, it can't be, my scroll blocks those kinds of calls.” Weiss stared at the number, racking her brain for some kind of signal. 

“I'm taking the call, I'll meet you in the park. Message me.” Weiss said as she walked a bit down an alley to take it quietly and privately. Blake simply nodded and strode towards the park with her bag of books in hand. Before completely leaving the area Blake quickly looked back for the heiress. Not seeing her. It must be an important call.

Blake walked through the park watching the other people around her. Many playing with pets or with friends, generally having a good time. That thought alone set a worry in motion. What was Neptune on about, jokes like that aren't funny and I doubt it was supposed to be. Who was his source? It had to come from somewhere good otherwise what was the point in telling us. 

A call from a blonde girls voice pulled her out her thought.“Blake! Over here!” Looking up from the ground Blake saw Yang with a cookie in her mouth, and several in her sisters. Either the cookies were melting in Ruby or Ruby was melting into them. “Hey.” Blake said as she approached the two. 

“Here, bread.” From Yang. “Uhm thanks? Is this all you got?” Blake asked, it was literally a fish shaped piece of bread. Blake took a bite. Good fish shaped bread. “Cute joke.” Blake retorted. “Yeah well, just to keep the cat happy. And then a blueberry muffin for Weiss obviously, nothing too outstretched from her high quality baked goods tastes.” Yang grinned.

Yang looked beyond Blake searching for said heiress. “Where is she anyway?” Now looking to Blake with an eyebrow raised. “She had a call to make, unknown number, but she said she should take it all the same. So she shouldn't be too long.” Blake sat on the bench next to Yang and kept an eye out for Weiss too. 

The three tucked into their lunch with no sign of Weiss yet. “Ok, its been like, 15 minutes? A scroll call is not usually that long. And no way she would let a marketer hold her up for lunch.” Ruby glances around frantically. “You mean only 15 minutes, she's lecturing the poor guy!” Yang jeered and swayed playfully into Ruby that garnered a laugh from all of them. 

“5 more minutes and we'll give her a call.” Blake being the current acting voice of reason on her team. The two nodded. 

“Crescent Rose is going to be sparkling by the time we get back, I'm so excited to see her. Oh! Yang, lets spar when we get back. I wanna test her shine.” Ruby said with a glimmer in her eyes. “Haha, sure Rubes. But Ember Celica is going to be on point when we get our weapons back.” Yang fired back with a grin. Blake decided to play along, “We all know that you'll get out witted by me, shiny weapon or not.” They all laughed but the jokes felt a bit lacking without Weiss' finesse or swift strike retorts and the promise of a beat down.

“Lets give her a call now.” Ruby said, pulling out her scroll with a frown. The others agreed. “Voicemail?” Ruby questioned. Trying again. “No, its not getting through.” Ruby stood up quickly and began searching for any white in the distance. 

“Maybe she's still on call?” Yang suggested. Blake shook her head. “No it'd tell you that and to call back later, something is wrong.” 

“What could be wrong Blake? Your panicking for nothing, she's probably got stuck in something or lost.” Again Yang tried to soothe the teams starting to fray nerves. “And how likely is that Yang? She's not an idiot.” Blake immediately shot back. “Whoa, ok. I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were so pent up about this.” Yang scratched the back of her head.

Ruby entering team leader mode noticed Blake's unusual distress. “Blake? What's wrong?” Blake looked worried, almost sweating. “I, I think it could be nothing but…” Blake looked to them both, “Neptune said something unnerving earlier, it kind of caught me and Weiss off guard but it's not really something to joke about. And it came out of nowhere and I don't know why he could've gotten hold of such information but-” She was interrupted.

“Blake, breathe. What the heck where you told.” Yang had placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Her worry had rubbed off on the two.

“Neptune, he said that… there was some kind of WhiteFang Movement that he got from a reliable source. But even he didn't seem too confident.” Blake revealed. “What the hell Blake. We agreed to tell each other shit like this sooner.” Yang quickly glanced around and hissed through gritted teeth. 

“Yang, now is not the time. Blake where was she last. Lets just make sure, and we can call Neptune on the way.” Ruby reasoned with conviction. “Right, your right. Ok follow me.”

Ruby and Yang followed Blake back through the park and through the streets. “C'mon Neptune, pick up.” Yang was getting frustrated at the lack of people actually answering their scrolls right now, A beep signalled that the person had picked up. “Hey Yang, wassup?” The receiver asked coolly. 

“I don't know Neptune, you tell me!” Yang clenched her jaw in annoyance, mostly at how chill he sounded when her team was having a crisis. “Whoa, what is actually wrong?” his voice wavered. “Tell me who on Remnant told you about this so called 'Faunas Movement' or-” “Whoa! What happened?! It was real?!”

“Yeah, she went down this alley right here.” Blake said. “Oh no, these are the books Weiss checked out Blake!” Ruby stated frantically, starting to lose bit of her previous cool. 

“Crap Neptune, tell me.” Yang pleaded. “Right um, so this guy on the street approaches me and Sun, was wearing um… a uh. Like a black poncho thing with a bandana over his eyes. Had a super long grey beard. A weirdo. And he had some younger guys, one who was wearing a super fly blue hoodie, won' forget. They were both faunas. Trying to get him to join or something, must've thought I was faunas too 'cause they didn't question me at all.” He attempted to recall.

“Some old beggar with a tribe? Seriously?! That's your Intel?! Weiss is gone!” Yang lost it. Her friend would never just throw knowledge on paper to the floor. Something had happened and that something wasn't good. 

“ Um! The group said something about underground, and a small radio studio they own to broadcast their Movement.” He recalled further, worried for his friend and his own life if he had nothing else to say.

“Okay, okay. Anything else, anything at all.” “I'm really sorry Yang, that's all I know.” “Call me when you know more.” “On it.”

Closing her scroll, Yang turned steadied herself. Blake and Ruby searching for further clues. A struggle, blood, teeth. Anything. A scroll, it looked like a new model. Most likely Weiss'. Ruby picked it up and tried for a password. No such luck. She sniffled “We need a team password.” She stated glumly. “We'll take it to JNPR later, they could probably help, Rubes.”

Blake noticed glass, broken. And blood. Whatever happened, Weiss didn't go down without a fight. That thought made her scared for Weiss' but also she hoped that Weiss' did significant damage to whoever did this. Blood. A trail. “Guys! A trail.” She wiped away her feelings of guilt and incompetence as she followed on the lead. Someone was dumb enough to fight in daylight and not clean up. 

“Yang, what did Neptune say?” Ruby asked through sniffles and following Blake. “Some faunas got her. An old guy with a long beard and bandana on his eyes with a group of younger people, one with a blue jacket.” Yang explained further. Blake got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

As the team progressed it looked like the damage in the alley got worse the more secluded it became. “She must've been caught off guard and dragged.” Ruby deduced with a frown, inspection the damage. “More blood, concentrated over-” Blake paused mid sentence and the girls rushed over. A man, an obviously faunas man with two really large sharp teeth, protruding past his chin, covered in blood and breathing heavy. A piece of glass shoved into his chest.

He looked up and chuckled deeply. “A fighter. That Schnee. Clearly the Movement weren't clever enough to kill me since here you are.” 

“Who the hell are you?” Yang's eyes turned red, an incredibly heat bursting around her, hair glowing and being a torch in the dark alley that should be sunlit. “A good question. That I'm almost wanting to answer.” He dry heaved, he was dying. “Almost.”

“Where is Weiss. Now.” Yang demanded again. “Gone. Taken to be in care of our little Movement. We WhiteFang do still want equality you know, the faunas will get it.” He smirked even though he knew intimidation wouldn't work for a dying man, paler than the single peak of cloud above them. 

Blake bent down. “Fighting won't get us the kind of equality we want.” She bit back a snarl. “Yeah. I'm starting to get that, now that they left me for dead ha-” His laugh cut short by a raspy cough and a spurt of blood dripping down his chin, he slumped back into the wall between the bins. “A radio station, code named The Great Whites. An awful name. Find it,”

Ruby pushed Yang and Blake away. “Please, I'm sure we can help you. Just-” 

“Ruby. Lets go,” Yang put a hand on her sisters shoulder. “he didn't deserve the help anyway.” She finished darkly without a second glance to the dead faunas. And Blake as heartbroken as ever, to find that the WhiteFang had done something more atrocious than the the last.


	3. chapter 3

Forced Equality

RWBY is owned and created by RoosterTeeth.

Summary: The White Fang has come up with a new violent and forceful way to make faunas the superior race and involves a certain heiress.

Chapter 3

Who on Remnant could be calling, maybe Blake was right. Weiss thought as she rounded the corner to a small alley nearby the book store. Pressing the answer button and pulling her scroll up to her ear, she listened. "Hello, this is Weiss Schnee. Who is calling?" she was met with silence and the static of the other line. This was stupid. Taking a random call, ridiculous.

"…We are here for equality." a distorted voice responded ominously. Weiss' blood ran cold. She immediately began to dart out the alley way before two thugs stood in her way, a hand snaked and gripped her mouth shut. The thugs blocking and intimidation anyone who would even attempt to help. Weiss knew she was powerless at this moment.

No not powerless. Weiss managed to shake off the person holding her captive by conjuring a glyph beneath her feet and rocketing herself up. Turning she took her assailant by surprise and gave him a hearty left hook. "Ugh, that's a bruise." she mumbled to herself, though nothing her aura couldn't heal.

"You bitch." Her attacker grumbled as he leapt forwards with an odd glow to his fist. The moment the fist struck her she felt energy leave her body. Semblance? I don't think I should get hit any more with that. Quickly checking where the other two behind her were, blocked, she slipped past the man if front and went deeper into the alley. I can't use many glyphs without myrtenaster dammit. The only way forward was to keep moving, out of reach of whatever the hell that guys semblance was unless she wanted to potentially drop to her death trying to use glyphs to get up and out.

Moving forward she turned the corner but as she did so a faunas with large teeth protruding from his lips bumped into her. "Hello, princess. Can I get a check on equality?" He said smirking as he grabbed her arms, kicking and thrashing in her panic she lunged forward and head but the guy.

The men chasing her finally caught up, the glowing hand touching her again. She felt her energy drain deeply.

"What are you doing?" She said almost tiredly. Looking to her right she saw a glass pane just abandoned by a bin. Immediately flashing a glyph to make them back off she kicked the pane and attempted to defend herself with the shard. The toothed faunas attempted to approach.

"You'll definitely pay for your heinous crimes, Schnee." He went to stab her with an odd staff, parrying it to the side she pounded the shard of glass into the faunas' chest. In shock, he staggered back and looked at his companions for assistance. He wasn't going to receive any as far as Weiss could tell, these faunas didn't look like the gentle, healer type. Quite the opposite actually.

Her heart pounding in her chest and distraught at what she had done, adrenaline pumped through her body, ready for any advances- "Stop, damage that girl and Old Owl will not be happy. I didn't ask for a fight, just to catch her off guard." A calm, deep voice appeared from behind the dying faunas. A faunas with what looked to be a thin scaly tail behind him, swaying with his thundering walk. A bright blue hoodie, not fit for any sort of discretion.

Weiss was beyond confused. All she knew was that clearly some faunas were out to get her. What's new? "Why?" for some reason her voice croaked despite being full of fight she suddenly felt even more tired. Backing up the glowing hand that was currently sapping all her remaining energy she tripped over the dying faunas and snagged her leg on some glass, leaving a deep gash in her thigh. Yelping at the sudden pain through the haze it was like she was jolted awake.

"Get off me! I don't know who you people are but I have personally done nothing to you!" She attempted to reason. Ignoring her words the three thugs left standing followed the blue persons orders to grab her. Dragging her forward, back over the glass she couldn't help but muffle a scream at the pain. So helpless without a weapon, so helpless without a team, so helpless without… her father. Weiss knew that this time it was futile to struggle, that weird semblance already sapping whatever energy she regained from her sudden adrenaline boost and the fact she was simply out numbered.

All she heard before entering her sleep like state was the blue hoodie guy. "Lets try not to damage her any more, if she loses too much blood now the transfer will take longer."

/

A crash sounded behind Ruby and Blake. Whipping their heads round they saw Yang had just kicked over a bin. "This is hopeless! After that trail of blood stopped on the end of the alley we should have known it was a lost cause! We've been here for hours and she's been carted away and… and I'm powerless." Yang finished with less vigour than she started. The team, or what's left of it was beginning to spiral down. Wilting at the sudden disappearance of their friend.

"We can't give up Yang, I don't know where she is now but-" Ruby started.

"I don't want to think about what's happening to her right now Ruby but it is getting dark." Blake reasoned, the only person left to reason with the distraught sisters.

"We'll get her, we all know we will. I just hope it's sooner rather than later." Ruby said and Yang picked up the bin and plunked in back in its place.

Ruby didn't know what else to suggest. "Lets grab our weapons before the store closes." The other two agreed immediately. Trekking through the darkness of the evening, the girls made sure to identify any possible leads or unnatural gathering of faunas however no such sights were spotted as they got to the weapon store not too far from where they thought their team mate was abducted.

"Welcome back, your weapons are ready for you." The man with that smile said casually.

"Thanks a lot. Here." Ruby handed over the Lien and retrieved her weapon as did the other two.

They all stared as the man placed Myrtenaster on the counter "This rapier was an interesting one, very different from that sniper scythe. I almost shot out my lights with the very active dust in it!" He chuckled to himself.

Yang flinched as she saw the rapier just sitting alone on the counter, she walked up and held it as if it were glass. Staring at it, her conviction to find her friend grew. She left the store in silence, the shop keep confused. Ruby chased "Yang wait! Where are you going now?" she asked. Blake chipped in, quickly behind the two after saying good bye to the shop keep "Yang, stop. We need to find that radio station. So lets go back and come back tomorrow."

"The trail will go cold by then! There must be more clues, no way they can be untrackable. The criminal always comes back to the scene of the crime." Yang stomped up the road. Ruby followed on, she wasn't a detective but she knew there was no harm in double checking the scene. A few paces behind Yang and Blake reluctantly following up behind her, Yang shouted.

"HEY! YOU!" Yang immediately gave chase and the other two follow on. The person looked to be small and slow. The girls easily caught him with renewed confidence with their weapons at there side. Something Weiss didn't have the luxury of having during her kidnapping or right now.

Yang hefted the small frame up by the front of their coat and slammed them against the wall, eyes glowing an ominous red. "What are you doing here." It was a question that Yang wanted answered.

"J-just looking for money!" was the timid, horrified reply at being caught.

"On a dead faunas?" Blake asked in disgust.

"M-my s-sister! She's ill! I gotta do somethin' or we'll both die! I g-got a tip that a guy was left here, I just had to clean up the 'mess' they said!" The person was obviously a young child, exploited to do the dirty work.

"Who said this?" Ruby chimed in from behind Yang, a more gentle voice for the scared child.

"U-um- I-"

"Yang put him down." Blake said. Yang dropped the boy, furious the sick people who would kidnap Weiss and the sick people who would get a young boy to clean up their mess, the teams evidence.

"Who?" Ruby asked again, with an evil gentler voice as Yang glared down. Good cop, bad cop vibes radiating from the two.

"A guy in blue, h-he-" the boy began.

"Where?" Yang urgently asked. "When?" she asked once again in quick succession. The boy recoiled but still responded.

"N-not far. A small music shop in the faunas district. I- I met him outside there."

The team had probably never felt more relief in their lives. A solid, or as solid as it could get, lead. Suddenly Blake felt a bit foolish for attempting to find a single radio station among the many. With this they had something, the boy quickly scurried team watched and let him go. "We can't go tonight, they'll be worried someone might make connections." Blake mentioned, trying to be tactful with what information she had.

Ruby had to agree "Yeah, it'd be stupid to rush anything. They might also suspect us to find them, maybe we can ask JNPR to help."

"No, Sun and Neptune would be a safer option. They approached those two so might be less suspicious if they showed up at their shop tomorrow after some… "consideration" of whatever the Movement had offered." Blake stated to Ruby.

"Sounds like a plan. We should head back and contact them then, lets go Yang."

Yang had begun to walk away with the two but heard a crunch beneath her feet. Lifting them up she noticed a small, silver tiara pin. Shining in the moonlight it was a wonder how the girls had missed it, or the boy trying to hide evidence of a kidnapping. Slowly picking it up, she stuffed it in a pocket.

Both Ruby and Blake looked at Yang. They knew both she and Weiss shared a banter like rivalry. Its how those two communicated. Ruby and Blake knew this affected Yang a lot more than it did for them, it was just Yang's personality and possibly experience. The team all knew they would get Weiss back, it was a matter of when and how would they cope during the time Weiss wasn't with them. Looking at Yang, it was clear reality had set in before it had in Blake and Ruby. It was probably the only reason the two weren't as frantic as Yang was right now.

"We'll get her Yang." Ruby soothed and placed a hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Yeah, lets just get back." Yang set off and the other two trailed behind her yet again.

/ /

"Hey Sun- No, we haven't- can you and Neptune meet at our dorm early in the morning? 7-" Blake was interrupted.

"6." said the voice above her bed.

"Sorry, 6. Can you be here by 6?- Okay thank you, see you then." Blake hung up the call and flopped back on her bed.

Blake stared at the bed above her, worry had set it but the reality hadn't hit her yet. Maybe after some rest. Just as she was about to close her eyes the dorms door opened.

Ruby entered the room with team JNPR followed closely behind. Silence and mourning settled in the room as the door clicked shut. Team JNPR stared at Weiss' bed as is they couldn't believe what Ruby had told them in the other room.

"We'll do everything to get her back." Jaune stated with force. Nora and Ren looked glumly at each other, pancake crumbs abandoned on Nora's face, she was upset. Pyrrha had a frown etched onto her face, thinking with a hand to her chin. The whole team had nodded to Jaune's words.

Ruby was very thankful and trusting of their help "Thanks. Well we have a lead right now but, it seems pretty big scale."

"I mean, its a faunas White Fang Movement. It sounds pretty big ya know?" Nora input. Pyrrha still had a frown as if still contemplating something.

"I just want to know, why now? And how? Its not like they could have known you were going into town. It was a spontaneous decision." Pyrrha finally spoke her mind. What she said made the others blood run cold.

"So, you think, there's someone here. On the inside who knows us?" Ruby expained everyone's thoughts.

A nod from Pyrrha. "Ok, anything we say cannot leave the room." Jaune warned with caution.

"Your right, everything said here, stays here. If whoever it is catches wind of our moves, they might be able to thwart us till they're… done." Ruby enhanced the warning.

The wording and constant silence in the room made it both worrisome and awkward. Being tactful and mindful of their moves and intelligence was key in this situation. "Play your cards close to your chest, as they say. Right?" Yang punctuated.

"Okay, lets just… sleep on it. We can begin everything when Sun and Neptune get here tomorrow morning. We cant keep searching for clues if we're exhausted." Ruby exclaimed as she shoved team JNPR out of the door with a small smile. "See you tomorrow guys." Ruby put on a happy act incase of being watched. Blake made sure the already shut curtains were especially shut.

RBY sighed and looked at each other, then at Weiss' rapier laid carefully on her bed. Ruby turned off the lights and jumped up to bed. Yang and Blake ready on their own beds.

"Good night guys." Two good nights were heard from Ruby's casual nightly routine. It enforced inside each of them that Weiss probably wasn't having a good night tonight.

/

AN- So… fight scenes, lol. I will get another chapter out before or by the 13th of december also in last chapter I meant november not december lmaooo. Next week is going to be one big yikes but if I find time to write then the chapter will be out early, in fact i've already started writing it ^^ RIP punctuation, if theres any spelling mistakes that arent contained withing my Ans plz let me know and i'll hop right onto it. Ty for reading up to this far and I hope you'll enjoy the future chapters too! Reviews aren't necessary but welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Forced Equality

RWBY is owned and created by Rooster Teeth

Summary: The White Fang has come up with a new violent and forceful way to make faunas the superior race and involves a certain heiress.

Chapter 4

The sun managed to beam its way into the dorm room through the red curtains. Ruby groaned awake and flopped off her bed onto the floor. Turning towards her partners bed with a grin, she paused. Her grin immediately replaced with sadness. 

She reached out to touch Weiss' rapier but an abrupt knock at the door interrupted her.

“Hey guys?! You awake yet?!” She heard Sun below through the door, followed by a reprimand from Neptune. Ruby turned around, whistle in hand and blew. The screech sent the black and yellow members of her team into overdrive, she probably would've smiled if her partner were here.

“I'm up! Up now!” Yang threw herself off the floor as Blake clambered down from her battle ready stance atop her bed. Both looked to Weiss' bed with varying versions of disbelief, as if it could've been a simple nightmare.

“Hey, uhh can we come in yet? Did you just get up?” Sun knocked again timidly.

“Yeah, I'm coming! One sec!” Ruby sped towards the door and flung it open and motioned for the two boys to come in.

“Thanks, it was getting a bit awkward just standing in an empty hall.” Sun said timidly with a scratch to his head and a nod from Neptune. “Wow, she's really gone.” He stated with obvious disbelief.

“Yeah, but I'm certain we'll get her back. And it better be as soon as possible.” Yang certified as she picked up Weiss' rapier. Blake put a hand to her shoulder, comfort from the shadows.

“Uhm, before we begin we should… probably get dressed.” Ruby said with slight embarrassment. The others agreed without eye contact.

After each member taking it in turn to dress for the day in the bathroom, Ruby emptied a binder on her and Weiss' shared study desk. “Ok, so lets compile what we have so far.” She began to create a small mind map of the basics. “A White Fang Movement and a group going out on some sort of recruitment mission.” 

“A faunas guy in a pretty prominent blue hoodie, sighted near a music shop in the faunas district.” Blake chipped in, the crew beginning to crowd around the mind map. Neptune nodded in affirmation of the colour.

“Well, it's pretty obvious we need to go see this music shop!” Yang huffed.

“And how many do you think there are Yang? And the scene she was missing from didn't exactly look safe! Safety first, think calmly.” Blake reprimanded.

“Possible dangers-” Ruby mumbled drawing a new line on her mind map. “So, they must be pretty tough to actually take her. We need to carry our weapons around.” 

“Don't forget semblances, they could be powerful too.” Sun added and received a nod from Ruby.

“We need to find out why they need her, they wouldn't take her unless it meant something. They aren't idiots.” Blake said calmly. “Yang is probably right though, thinking on it we wont really learn anything if we don't go to the source. They are trying to be careful by targeting only faunas.”

“Thank you!” Yang huffed once again, her frustration growing. She suddenly understood how desperate Blake must've felt when she went missing the other year.

“Then we need to go there, in disguise. Undercover. Unseen.” Ruby reasoned, the pen tapping at her chin. “Maybe if we go in groups? No that's obvious.” Ruby turned to look at both of the two faunas in the room. “Blake, Sun. Could you two?”

Sun rest a hand on Ruby's shoulder. “We can definitely do it! Right Blake? And Neptune can come too! I mean they mistook him for a faunas too.” Sun beamed, Blake and Neptune looking at each other and nodding. 

“It will be easy. We'll breeze over there and get what we can.” Neptune grinned. 

“It wont be easy though, Blake said they aren't stupid. Weiss is in danger! Ruby what will we do?!” Yang argued, mostly because she was upset at not having a part in the plan so far.

Ruby rose from her seat with concern and hugged her big sister. Yang was barely holding it together and it was obvious. “Yang, we'll get her. She wont go too.” Ruby soothed. “Blake came back as well, remember.” She whispered the last part for only Yang to hear.

“Right. Yes, you're right.” Yang hugged her sister. Blake looked at them and joined too, her faunas hearing actually picking up on Ruby's whisper. Letting go of each other Blake, Sun and Neptune gathered necessary items for their possibly dangerous journey to the music store in the faunas district.

“We have to find it first.” Sun commented. “And it'll probably have a radio studio thing, if that idea isn't too far fetched.” He finished with a weak smile, doubting himself under the pressure.

“No, that sounds reasonable.” Ruby rubbed her chin. “You guys better set off then,” She plodded over to the door, ready to open it for the trio. “and be safe, or we'll have to come get you in our masterful disguises.” Ruby grinned at her disguise idea.

“Yeah, be careful guys. Don't hesitate to ring, text or scream if anything goes pear shaped.” Yang added with a fist bump to Neptune.

Neptune nodded. “We'll get our snow angel back.” He ran his hand through his blue hair and posed as if Weiss were here to see it. The group just stared at him. Ruby shoved the trio out the door.

“We'll see you at dinner!” She waved erratically. No one noticing the figure crouched and staring at the end of the corridor, undetected it calmly walked away. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sun whipped out a map on his scroll as the airship landed in Vale. “Ok, so Googly says there's currently 13 music shops in the faunas district.” 

“Try narrow it down to ones with a radio station status.” Blake said, looking around for any suspicious activity.

“Got it,” Sun stared at the map on his scroll, identifying radio station symbols. “yeah. There's only 2 of those.”

“Thank God. I was not ready to wear out my new kicks.” Neptune sighed in relief and earned a punch to the shoulder from Sun. “Owww!” He pouted.

Blake sighed and trekked to where she knew the faunas district was. The only good thing about that district was that she could show herself without any judgement or fear, except for maybe a rare student seeing her there, but she could totally play that off when it came to it… unless there was photographic evidence or even- she shook her head. Not going to think about it.

Arriving at the edge of the faunas district, the building began to look much more derelict than the ones in the city, with boards instead of windows. A few rusting bins. It wasn't a hovel but not as cared for, probably to intimidate humans on some level.

Blake turned around and released her ears from her bow as she faced her friends. “Where to first Sun?” She asked.

“Oh, I think we should check out…” He scrunched his face up trying to make out the small words on his scroll. “Bops 'n' beats. Its a small looking shop with a radio station, fairly local and small range.” Sun began to lead the squad through the streets. After passing a small residential area they stood in a small circle of shops. Nice benches spread in the centre with people just chatting. 

The three tried to look unsuspecting by casually strolling by. “Yeah this is it Blake, it should have what you want. My friend recommended it to me for you.” Sun stated as he walked into the store. The clerks dog ears perking at his admission. 

“Heard of me, eh?” The shop owner stated, leaning on his counter. “What ye be lookin' for lass?” He grinned.

“Oh, uhm.” She was put a little bit on the spot and glared at the faunas. “I was looking for some classics, like um, Michael Barkesum.” She answered within a beat.

The shop owner looked slightly stunned. “A teen like yerself enjoys some good ol' Barkesum? Good to see a fellow dog faunas' music gripped ye to. Ye've good taste! Only CDs 'ere though.”

“That's no issue at all, I have a portable CD player somewhere in my drawers.” Blake smiled back as the man left the counter to show her where the CDs were. The other two shrugged at Blake as she stared blankly at them, her eyes almost crying bloody murder.

“'ere ye are. Best of me collection.” He grinned wide, the subtle wrinkles in his face stretching. “I strongly recommend this one.” he pointed and dragged Blake into a conversation she didn't want. 

The two boys took the chance to prance around the store looking for signs of criminal activity only to find not a lot. Neptune actually getting into looking through the owners music collection, inspecting each one with scrutiny before putting it back.

“What ye doin'?” a voice said behind Sun, scaring the life out of him and sending him leaping into the air.

“Me? Haha nothing!” He chuckled awkwardly to himself. “I was wondering about this radio station sign.” He quickly corrected and inwardly patted himself on the back for the quick observation.

“Oh. That.” The man gazed towards the the poster. “I've gone out of business a bit with that, ye see a newer one opened up down town. Plays all the new tunes, most folk forgot 'bout mine 'n' well, mine died.” He sighed. “The times were fun when it was up.”

Sun perked up at the new info but tried to play it cool. “Ah right. No respect for the classics these days.” He stated with a shrug. 

“More like the new station got the funds to run 'em. I'm skint these days 'n' I heard they got a special announcement station ye can tune in to.” The owner finished, saw Blake and Neptune walking towards the counter and place their music items on it.

Sun just stared at Neptune, the boy in question sheepishly smiling back with a shrug.

“Haha! Good choices! Good choices indeed! Ye welcome back any time you want 'n' thank the person who sent ye for me.” The clerk bellowed. The trio said their thanks and left the store with haste.

“What the hell Sun.” Blake started, shoving her bag of Michael Barkesum CDs to him.

“Ok, ok. I get it! No words needed just glare at me.” He pleaded then saw the glare and changed his mind and shielding himself from her. “Listen! I got some good intel. A newer radio station popped up and took his sales, he told me they have a special announcement section when they are on air.” 

This information immediately stopped Blake's glare before she nodded for him to continue, Neptune just hanging around in the background waiting for a job.

“It's got to be the other one on our list! Its popular, has funds and some weird announcement thing. If that's not a red flag for what we're looking for then I must be colour blind.” Sun finished.

“Then lets head over and check it out!” Neptune chipped in and slung his arms around Sun and Blake.

As the trio approached the first thing they noted was the more buffer looking people and how populated the area was. Neptune even pointed out a small White Fang tattoo on one guy. This was definitely the place they needed to be.

Blake's scroll began to ring, Ruby was calling. “Hey, Ruby-”

“OmigoshBlake, you didn't update us or anything! We were getting worried, its been like 4 hours! I mean I know it's not dark but-” 

“We're fine Ruby don't worry, we got a surprisingly good lead for now. And it definitely looks like we're in the correct place. What have you two been up to?” 

“We got team JNPR to come and look at the crime scene but it was all cleared away before they could see everything so we're just looking around town, waiting for any information and staying calm. Are you guys ok?” Blake could hear Nora excitedly pointing out a 'shady white van' to the group in the background of Ruby's call.

“Yep, no danger so far… touch wood.” She tapped the frame of a shops notice board. “We should be ok and back for dinner, it looks very promising so far.” 

“Sounds good, thanks for your work! We'll see you later!” Ruby ended the call with cheer and promise of rest. Blake smiled to the other two with her.

“Lets get to that shop.” She began walking with the two catching up.

When they stepped through the doors out of the crowded street, they saw the black, white and red theme. A White Fang symbol proudly shining at the back of the shop, in plain sight with no shame or fear. A symbol of freedom and power but to Blake she only saw it as the symbol of pain and tyranny. 

Neptune froze at an unnerving sight and quietly kicked Sun in the shin. “Ow! Dude, what-” Sun began but saw what Neptune meant. The person stood there, the guy in the blue hoodie just chatting up the person behind the counter. They both gawked.

Blake being the only calm person right now walked up to the counter, façade ready. “I was told about a special announcement tune in that comes from the station here.” She stated voice a bit shaky but not really noticeable. The blue guy and the shop keep both turned and looked Blake in the eyes. Then the blue guy looked at both Sun and Neptune in recognition.

“Heh, I knew you two would come. You brought a friend?” He asked. “People like to call me Blue, You guys may as well.” He stood up straight. “I still like your hair...”

“Neptune.” The blue haired boy managed to squeak out, stiff as a board. 

Sun left his trance and looked Blue in the eye. “Here we are.” He said with a fake grin. This guy knew about the whereabouts of his friend, maybe not friend. Just… Weiss? Whatever, a friend of a friend.

“We run a small… side business, true. A lot of our fellow White Fang like to listen in. It's like a secret only we can get into.” The store man smirked but noticed the trio's sceptical expressions. “Oh, don't worry. Those who are out to get us never come out this far and most are to scared to even come into this store.” He pointed a thumb to the back wall behind him.

“Yes, it seems like a reasonable reason.” Blake stared at the sign. 

“You want equality? Take then listen in, we're a Movement. Ready to make ourselves equal, if killing and peace aren't the solution then we've got the most obvious one.” Blue grinned, wide and malicious. Almost murderous.

“What do you mean?” Blake gulped as he slipped the paper with the tune in time and radio frequency on it into her hand, she looked down. It felt as if she was literally just given the answers to her problem but was too impatient.

“Tune in tonight and see.” Blue's grin grew wider and he looked down eerily. “We have a special announcement tonight.” For some reason that sentence alone sent the man into hysterics and the clerk simply looked away like he was disturbed too. 

“Ok, ok, Blue. That' enough, your scaring them.” The clerks eyebrows knitted together in annoyance, his previous expression over ruled.

Blue stopped at once and stared at them. The trio were actually speechless, in disgust or bewilderment they didn't know. 

“We'll definitely listen then, thank you.” Blake wafted up the piece of paper after checking its contents. She motioned for the boys to follow as they also said good bye.

Outside the store, they quickly speed walked away. Faces white. They hit the hideous jackpot and now had to reap its benefits later that night. Part of them wanted to find nothing and part of them expected to find evidence of Weiss' kidnapping, not some cryptic crazies hanging out in a music store that somehow happened to be a White Fang radio station.

Blake pulled out her scroll the moment the trio reached the edge of the faunas district and dialled Ruby. 

“Hello? Blake?” Came Ruby's voice on the other end. 

“Ruby we've got something. Meet us at the dorm ASAP.” Hanging up, Blake didn't know or care where they were right now, she just needed the other half of the rescue squad to be at the dorm room by the time she got there.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

AN- tried to take advice from reviewer Jarec on my archiveofourown version, thank you for that btw, appreciate it :) I feel this bad boi is clearing up a lil bit huhu. Ty 4 getting this far in the read! Hopefully u like it. Anyways, I'll upload the next chapter before or on the 20th with all my love. See you all next time ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Forced Equality

RWBY is owned and created by RoosterTeeth.

Summary: The White Fang has come up with a new violent and forceful way to make faunas the superior race and involves a certain heiress.

A groan echoed off the walls of a dark room with a single glaring light.

"Awake now?" A dark figure asked, shining the light closer to the now awoken heiress.

Weiss squinted, searching. "What? Where am I?" she asked groggily. She attempted to move, finding restraints had confined her to the chair she was apparently sat on. "Let me go." Weiss demanded.

"Very Schnee like. Demands left and right. The cold aura of authority meant to oppress." The figure spat. "We will not acquire equality until we are all forced to reach an era in which we are identical in mind and body." The man preached.

A door opened to her left, almost 20 paces away. A white hall with an obvious cleanliness to the walls, sterile. A hospital? It can't be. Where am I? Weiss' questions were unanswered but she could finally see the details of the man and people now before her. They were wearing white robes and arm bands with the White Fang symbol plastered on it. Perfect. She clenched her jaw. The greying man before her, clean shaven, checked the trolley.

The new additions to the room wheeled in a trolley that seemed to have headphones and microphones placed on top, the rest looked like a bunch of tangled wires and electronic devices. Now that she was finally able to see the room she immediately noted the home made radio set up and a microphone directly above her.

She frowned. "If your looking for a ransom I doubt you'd get one." This was a fact, a cruel fact. Even if she was begging for her life on tape she doubted her father would lift a finger, other than sending out some kind of force to try find her. She was most likely expendable. The only people who would mourn her was her team. My team! "I wasn't alone when you took me, my team is hot on your trail by now. Looking for me." She stated with confidence.

"Oh we don't doubt that Miss Schnee however, you were alone in that alley, with no trace. And we don't want a ransom. We have no need for money when all we need is right here." The man motioned to Weiss and then the room. "We have a nice little set up, ready for your début tonight." Was all the information he gave before returning to plugging in a laptop. "We will kindly let you go after our goal is accomplished."

Weiss shifted against her restraints, struggling discretely. She soon gave up and slumped against them. "Kindly? In a body bag you mean?" She scoffed. Weiss was almost certain she'd be murdered here after whatever freakish show they were about to force her into.

The man looked almost shocked as her looked towards her. "No, no Miss Schnee! We would never do such a thing to the mother of our experiments. You are truly a one chance kind of opportunity, we would never get our hands on a specimen as great as you." He smiled with an eerie grin.

Mad, this man was mad. Whatever was going to happen, the idea of being used for an experiment made her blood run cold. She was thrown into the deep end of the crazies for simply taking a strange scroll call. And for being a Schnee. Weiss swallowed the lump in her throat before she spoke. "What-"

"We're recording soon, please wait till then." he interrupted. He walked out and closed the door behind him gently. After he left a shocked Weiss to stare in complete darkness she struggled at the binds that held her.

Groaning in frustration she stopped and attempted to move her chair. It screeched across the floor making her cringe. For some reason she could feel something suppressing her aura so semblance was out, it could be the binds or the room maybe even drugs. Actually, she felt oddly calm despite the situation. Looking down at her leg she saw a bandage through the dark, maybe blood loss. During the initial attack she did gash open her leg.

The obvious White Fang that kidnapped her aren't stupid enough to leave sharp objects around. The best idea may be to wait for rescue. She wouldn't want to aggravate her captors which would be obvious suicide. Weiss could cry right now but she wouldn't, she didn't want her team to see that when they finally get her. So she waited until the man returned, being aware of the darkness around her.

/

When the man returned, he returned with a crew. They checked the equipment and sorted out new gear while completely ignoring Weiss' existence. She held her ground, back straight and summoned her coldest glare when the man from earlier approached.

He sighed and dragged her chair to exactly the correct spot. "I hope your ready Miss Schnee, I have my script ready so please answer truthfully for the recording, for our audience. All to be transmitted as 'live' later." He smiled and assumed position in front of her. She didn't want to know what they'd edit her to say. A red light blipped on after he settled down in his chair, signalling the start of the recording. "Hello fellow members of the White Fang and faunas, I am your host again Jamil. We promised a special guest today and you got one! Our very own Schnee. Our oppressor right here before us so lets jump right in. Miss Schnee, how do you feel about the faunas that you force into submission?"

Weiss knew that would be his first and foremost question, a question she herself was prepared to answer if someone asked, maybe with a lighter phrasing but he sure didn't give anyone on the receiving end of this station time to adjust to the first revelation. "I- I don't feel badly about faunas. You are as much of a person as I. Although I do agree I used to feel differently."

"What changed?"

It felt like a trap but she answered truthfully anyway, maybe someone would believe her before she was killed. "I got away from my father and learned the truth."

He smirked, "Using your father as a scape goat. Your own blood and the man who raised you."

"No, I meant-"

"A man who raised you on our friends' labour and blood." He snarled. A 180 from previous behaviour, the listeners were probably having fits and nodding along to every word. She could see the rallies now. "Well, at least you admit we're people but your blood is proven liars and we don't really believe you. Are you aware of what your family means to us?"

"Completely. Cruel and power hungry. I have heard of what you experience from close friends and reliable sources… seen it. I can't claim to know how bad you feel but I understand its been hard." Weiss tried her best to save face but at this point she would probably take offence if someone claimed to know her pain.

"No, you will know. We will make you know it. Right here and tonight, you will wake up hating what you are for the rest of your life." Some men cheered from behind the door. A new kind of trolley was wheeled in- a bed. This radio station was a statement to his fellow faunas. He had successfully captured a target and showed off, he was going to ruin his targets life and let everyone know it and gained support as he did it. "We will make you equal to us Schnee. Force it upon you just as nature did to us."

The white coated men pushed in the rattling trolley with haste. "No wait. You can't mean- No please! This wont work! I refuse to die for an inhumane experiment!" She thrashed against her bonds and scooted her chair away from the oncoming men. They lifted her onto the bed from her chair and tied her to her death bed.

"As inhumane as the now legal removal of our faunas traits? As inhumane as forced labour? Murder?" He asked in quick succession and clearly fuming. Crazy or bipolar Weiss didn't know.

"Yes! I'm going to die with this experiment!" She screeched, it wasn't proven medically that you could add faunas traits to a human. The DNA and nature of a human would never allow it. Its like putting a rats leg on a grown dog, impossible to attach and impossible for the gaining party to use. Weiss continued to resist as she was completely strapped in to the bed, fundamentally weaker than her captors. It was futile to ask a recording for help.

The man, Jamil, oversaw it with a cold expression as he addressed his future listeners. "When an oppressor is finally sees the end to his legacy is when his true colours will shine my friends. We will unmask this Schnees true thoughts!" The men around the bed slipped a needle into Weiss' arm. The drug causing her to slow and become drowsy. "What do you think of this? Of us?" He asked one last time.

Weiss looked up, saw his eager grin and was overcome with fear. "Scared." She finally said after a pause. She saw him turn and heard his laugh as she slipped into unconsciousness.

//

"You see?! They oppress us because they fear us! Our potential! We will create equal opportunities in an equal society for equal people! To do this we must rise, rise together and pull the humans down from their superior places to stand among us! That is our goal, to force significant change where we must be together to survive." The radio shut off like Team RBY, JNPR, Neptune and Sun had woken from a nightmare. They sat in silence.

"Damnit all!" Yang stood up and slammed a fist to the desk. "She's going to be killed and we're sat here listening to it!"

Blake looked away, a look of shame on her face. Sun put a hand to her shoulder. "Its not your fault, none of this ever was." Sun said quietly, he knew she became weighted when these thing happened. She nodded.

"We know the station, the time it starts and can gain more information. There's no way we can miss her this time, we can get her.We will." Ruby assured but everyone looked like they'd given up, looks of mourning and sadness on their faces except Yang.

"Rubes I don't think you understand. That was live meaning Weiss is going through something horrible right now against her will and we heard it." Yang grit her teeth.

"I… I agree with Yang, its true we will get her however..." Ren started,

"She won't be the same any more." Nora finished, sadness lacing both their voices.

Pyrrha had been watching the door and noticed a shadow had been cast for a while and has only just started to shuffle away. She shot up and swung the door wide open, shocking those in the room and the young nurse in the hallway. "Your the spy. Who helped detail where we would be." Pyrrha stated. The other got up as Jaune tackled the woman to the floor.

His victim groaned. "You got me okay! Was this necessary?!" She shrieked.

Yang grabbed her from beneath Jaune. "Yes. Where on Remnant are your ridiculous terrorist friends?" She asked threateningly. The woman clearly seeing first hand what Yang could do, being a nurse and all was scared.

"I wish I could tell you but I'll be next-"

"Your literally safe here with the top notch security in this school. And I'm angry, if anything I'm a your current biggest concern." Yang threatened again, the others attempting to look tougher. Nora grinning and making hammer swinging motions, Ren motioned his hands to replicate a snapping twig beside her. The nurse paled.

"T-they don't say much about what they're doing only that I'm invited to an old Valian military bunker near the faunas district, that I'd be able to watch the fruits of my assistance and tell by the two homeless looking faunas near the entrance." She explained.

Ruby pushed Yang off the faunas nurse. "Thank you, now we'll be able to save her." She went to shake the woman's hand but the nurse slapped it away with a smirk.

"Don't forget, I sold that bitch out in the first place. Whatever horrors she's going through she should suffer ten fol-" Before the nurse could finish, she was punched in the jaw by Neptune.

The teams were shocked and tired. They had waited till 11pm and were exhausted from this emotional train wreck. "Uhm, sorry?" Neptune looked at Sun as he said it, Sun shook his head. "Right, not sorry. We should uh go find this place right? Get her back before Monday lessons tomorrow or she'll be pissed."

The teams all nodded and stepped over the unconscious nurse. Sun pulled out his scroll to get the location of some abandoned bunkers while the others readied their weapons on the go. After agreeing to split up into their respective teams or half teams, they left Beacons grounds.

//

AN- Im not particularly happy with this and its subject to change however im putting it up because I said the 20th. The ending isn't great, I feel like I smashed it in. I'm also trying to speed it up a bit cuz ive dragged this out. Next chapter all will be revealed if you haven't guessed whats about to happen xD any errors or flaws ive missed will be addressed if you can point them out. Reviews are welcomed especially with advice. Also ngl this has become a help program at this point. Thank you to the reviewers! Your opinions and advice give me a reason to carry on!


End file.
